


A Rose by Any Other Name*

by RogueAlice_91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been best friends with Scorpius since they met on the train. Can they be more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose by Any Other Name*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Possiblesimilarity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Possiblesimilarity).



> This was written as a gift for Possiblesimilarity on Tumblr. Title is from Romeo and Juilet.

They always been friends. Quite unusual for a Malfoy and a Weasley but luckily Rose got her level-headedness from her mother, along with her smarts. Hence why she was a Ravenclaw. Scorpius, of course, was a Slytherin like everyone else in his family. They met in the usual way, on the train. Or rather, before boarding the train.

*flashback*

"Hurry up Mum you don't want me to miss the Hogwarts Express!" shouted Rose who would be starting her first year at Hogwarts. To say she was excited was an understatement, she was bouncing all around the house, her bushy red hair flying this way and that. She had heard all sorts of wonderful things from her parents and her aunts and uncles. Her Uncle Harry had even showed her the Marauder's Map, despite her mother's warnings about it "bringing more trouble than its worth, Harry James Potter." 

Rose even got to sneak around the house once of twice in the Invisibility Cloak, although her mother always knew some how. Bouncing on the balls of her feet Rose fairly vibrated with excitement. Finally, after what seemed like years Rose's mum came to the door and they set off for King's Cross.

*********************************************************************

The station was crowded more so than usually as Rose tried to maneuver her new trunk and cat carrier through the throng as her mum clasped her hand. Her dad, Ron was off in Bulgaria on official Quidditch related business and Hugo was with her Grandma Molly. Glancing around she spotted her cousins James Sirius and Teddy Lupin, Albus Severus and Lily being too young to go to Hogwarts. 

A gasp from her mum beside her made her look at the older witch. Rose followed her mum's gaze to a trio of blondes, a man, woman, and a boy about her age. Curious she piped up "Who are they mum?", loud enough for the three to turn and look at them. Her mum gripped her hand before whispering back "I went to school with the man, Draco Malfoy."

Never afraid of much Rose let go of her mother's hand and, not noticing Hermione's shock, dragged her things up to the Malfoys. Smiling she stopped in front of the man who her mum called Draco Malfoy and stuck her hand out. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm Rose Weasley. My mum said you two went to Hogwarts together. Were you friends?" A moment of stunned silence fell over Draco before he smiled lightly and bent low to brush a butterfly light kiss across Rose's knuckles, causing her to blush and giggle.

"Hello Rose. To answer your question, no we weren't really friends. We were in different Houses." He replied, hoping to stem the flow of questions. Rose's eyes lost a bit of their sparkle at Mr. Malfoy's answer. "Oh. I bet I'd have been friends with you, no matter what House." She didn't notice Draco's surprised look as she turned to the young blonde standing next to his mother.

"Are you going to be a First Year too? What House do you think you'll be in? What's your name? Do you want to be my friend?" Rose asked in a rush, bouncing again on the balls of her feet as her eyes sparkled. She waited as the young boy spoke up in a quiet soft voice. "Yes I'll be a First Year too. I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I hope I'll be in Slytherin like mum and dad. And...I'd like to be your friend." He said the last bit rather softly as a pale pink flushed his pale face. 

"Great! I don't really have a best friend except Albus Severus but he's my cousin so he really doesn't count. I want to be a Ravenclaw like my mum almost was. My Uncle Harry was almost a Slytherin." Rose chattered to Scorpius excitedly. Draco's eyebrows rose at the thought of Potter as a Slytherin. 'He'd have been a pretty good one.' the blonde thought as he watched the two children chitchat. 

"Rose! Are you bothering the Malfoys? I don't want you to make them late to catch the train either." Rose heard her mum's slightly impatient tone and she blushed. "Scor, wanna sit with me on the train? If that's alright with you sir." She asked, turning to Mr. Malfoy. "Go on Scorp. Just promise to write and you know we love you." Draco said, sweeping his son into a hug as did Astoria, his wife. Rose took that as a yes and tugged at the young blonde. Pulling him along she threw a "Thank you and bye Mr. Malfoy!" over her shoulder.

******************************************************************

On the train Rose fidgeted as Scorpius sat calm and collected beside her. "Aren't you excited? I can't wait to get Sorted! Ravenclaws get to stay in a tower! Aunt Luna said she loved her time there." Just as Scorpius opened his mouth to reply, their compartment door banged open. 

There on the threshold stood James Sirius, a slight frown on his face. He hadn't been brought up to hate Slytherins exactly, he just spent too much time with his namesakes portraits. "So you've decided to sit with a future snake? What would your father say about it?" James the second asked.

Rose jumped to her feet, bushy curls crackling with magic and energy. "Did you forget about Professor Snape who Al was partially named after? He was a Slytherin and a brave one too. Uncle Harry said he was the bravest man he ever knew." Rose liked talking to the Professor's portrait that hung outside near Albus' room. According to her Aunt Luna the Professor had a couple of other portraits, one being in the Headmasters office. 

James shook his head and left without another word. Scorpius, who had been silent through the tiff, spoke up. "Professor Snape? He was my father's godfather. We have a portrait frame for him in our Manor." A light lit up in Rose's eyes. "Oh so that's the other place besides our house and Hogwarts Aunt Luna was talking about. " Scorpius blinked but the conversation trailed off as through the train a magnified voice was heard. "Attention all students please commence changing into school robes now."

In a rush Rose and Scorpius sped off to their respective bathrooms, excitement thrumming through them. They were almost to Hogwarts!

*********************************************************************

They were here, at the place Rose had been told about and see some of. Professor McGongall, now Headmistress, led them in two lines to the Great Hall. Beside her Scorpius had a look of complete awe on his face. "Amazing isn't it?" She asked and smiled when he nodded before craning his gaze up to look at the enchanted ceiling. 

The time seemed to both fly by and go as slow as a snail. Scorpius got into Slytherin of course, the Headmistress wrinkling her nose a bit. Rose knew that McGonagall, like her own dad, didn't really like Slytherins. Soon though, it was Rose's turn and she blithely hopped onto the stool.

The hat spoke in her mind as soon as it touched her head. 'Ah yet another Weasley...but unlike your father you certainly aren't rash and hot-tempered. No you take after your mother, brightest witch of her age. Well then must be...' "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Rose beamed and hopped off the stool as quick as she had gotten on.

A sunbeam smile was her welcome from Aunt Luna, Head of Ravenclaw and a small grin was the silent congratulations from Scorpius. Rose smiled so hard she thought her face would split in two. The next seven years here will be wonderful. 'Just like Mum said.' She thought. And her mum was hardly ever wrong.

******************************6 years later**********************

At 17 Rose Weasley was beautiful, creamy skin that tanned in the summer, bright blue eyes, bouncy red curls. And smart enough to have been single throughout most of her Hogwarts career. Now there was one term left and she had yet to what she really wanted. 

Sure highest marks in every subject since her mum was at Hogwarts was good, great in fact. But it wasn't all she wanted...no, Rose Weasley wanted one Scorpius Malfoy. She had for years now but other things seemed to get in the way.

They were still best friends despite the 'feud' between the Weasleys and Malfoys. She had even gone to the Manor for holidays every year, splitting her time between there and Grandma Molly's. She'd heard the other Houses making bets on when she and Scorpius would be a couple, or if they already were.

Just recently Rose decided to tell Scorpius of her feelings. So here she was in the Room of Requirement, repaired by the castle a year after the Battle. She had been told many times by both her mum and her Uncle Harry about how the RoR was damaged and how Mr. Malfoy and his friend Goyle was saved. She thought it was all very heroic, as heroic as the Professor's double spying ordeal during the War. 

Rose was brought out of her musing by the door opening. Her eyes were drawn to her best friend, his hair falling in his face and his silver eyes peering at her.

"What did you call me here for Rosie? Not that I mind, I was in the middle of a chess game which I was winning." Scorpius smirked and leaned against the door. Rose patted the spot on the couch next to her. "I have to tell you something." She said, a small blush dusted her face.

Scorpius arched and eyebrow but did as she asked. "So what do you have to tell me? Its not bad is it?" Rose shook her head and leaned forward, her ginger curls hiding her face, a habit she picked up from the Professor's portrait. Scorpius wasn't having that however and brushed the locks behind her ear. Gazing into her bright blue eyes he implored, "Tell me."

Rose parted her lips and leaned toward him, their lips barely touching. "I am in love with you Scorpius Malfoy." She whispered against his lips before pulling away to gauge his reaction. He had a pink stain of a blush spreading across his pale face and his silvery grey eyes held a mix of shock and relief. 

Rose waited to see if he would say anything, and when he didn't, she got up and made for the door. 'Well I guess I was wrong.' she thought sadly. Almost to the door however she felt a hand on her arm, turning her around. The next thing she knew Scorpius' warm lips were on hers and sparks were shooting through her body. As they pulled away Scorpius smirked, brushed a curl back away from her face, and said the words she'd longed to hear. "I love you too Rose Weasley."


End file.
